


Insatiability

by Starfeathers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans!Brownie, napobrownie is the Lord of These Lands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfeathers/pseuds/Starfeathers
Summary: Of all the sweets he could make him, the taste of Brownie himself was what Napoleon Cake craved most.





	Insatiability

Of all the sweets he could make him, the taste of Brownie himself was what Napoleon Cake craved most.

Since he’d acquired Brownie those short few weeks ago, Napoleon couldn’t resist indulging in him. There was something incredible about the way his body moved for him, arched for him, skin flushing with a need that only Napoleon could sate. Nothing could compare to the thrill he got from claiming him each night, the signs of his victory clear on Brownie’s features and the wetness between his legs. And the taste of him—sweet and rich, warm and slick on his tongue—was the finest spoil of it all.

Brownie’s face was turned to hide in the plush pillows, cheeks dark and mouth hung open in a shameless cry. He was already so exhausted, Napoleon’s experienced hands and mouth having driven the embarrassment and reservations from him long ago. His lower body was completely bare, but his vest and undershirt were untouched—Napoleon too eager to bother with the rest.

And Brownie couldn’t bring himself to argue, having already lost the war as soon as Napoleon’s lips were on his. He’d grown to crave the feeling of his talented body on him—touching him, pleasuring him, offering sensations he didn’t know he had.

And now Napoleon’s tongue was buried in his sweetness, nose nuzzling his oversensitive clit as he tasted everything that Brownie had to offer. He licked a long drag up, swirling over the sensitive bud, smirking as Brownie shuddered and kicked, fingers gripping at the blankets with desperation.

He was so, _so_ close...

Napoleon drew back, lips shimmering with Brownie’s wetness as he gazed at him with amusement. Brownie peaked out from the pillows, panting, lips swollen from earlier kissing. “W-why did you stop…?”

“I’m not ready to let you come yet. Where would the fun be in ending it so soon, hmm?” He teased, and Brownie swallowed thickly as he watched Napoleon lick his lips.

He didn’t know how much more he could take, body already quivering and pulse thrumming in his ears. He’d brought him so close to the edge enough times to make Brownie dizzy, but it was never enough. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying hard to quiet himself as Napoleon’s fingers began to tease him in lieu of his mouth.

“I’m still wondering what else I want to do with you tonight.” He mused, sliding those wonderful fingers inside. Brownie’s body accepted him easily, deliciously tight as always. Napoleon could barely wait to take him like this again... “Do you have any suggestions, mon petit chou?”

Brownie flushed somehow deeper at the pet name, and Napoleon let out a breathy chuckle. He shook his head, body twitching and squirming at the smooth drag of his slickened fingertips against his sensitive inner walls.

“Oh, that’s no fun. There must be something you want me to do to you… Go on, you can say it!” Napoleon’s eyes were half lidded, playful, and Brownie understood by the expression on his face that he wasn’t going to get any relief if he kept quiet.

“I don’t—...” His voice was too high, too needy. He cleared it and drew a breath, body hot and shivering and _oh_ so desperate. Napoleon only watched on with relish as he struggled to voice his needs, savoring every stutter and whine that squeaked their way from his throat. “I-I don’t know, Napoleon… I just- ah- _ahh!_ I want to come!” He managed at long last, toes curling and fingers gripping the silky sheets beneath him. Napoleon wasn’t satisfied, slowed his cruel fingers. Brownie could only whimper in response.

“The journey is just as important as the destination, Brownie. You know that I don’t want to spoil you too much~” He leaned in, catching Brownie’s lips with his own. He could taste himself on his tongue—sweet and rich like hot cocoa—and even with the overwhelming embarrassment he couldn’t help but kiss back with fervor. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy his own taste, shouldn’t love the mixing of their flavors, but Napoleon’s lips could always scramble his judgement like nothing else.

Napoleon Cake finally pulled away, a look of mischievous hunger in his eyes. _Gods_ Brownie loved that look. He met his gaze, conveying without words how terribly his soul _needed_ Napoleon. He could only smirk down at him—his victory was already at hand.

“Now, tell me what you really want.”

“... I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the 31 event thing! ;w;/ Except mine's just porn and I'm crying!! Hope ya'll like Brownie getting dicked down cause he's the only one I really feel like writing about oo ps feel free to request a drabble or whatever at foodfantasizing at tumbleweed dot butt or lemme know down below!!!!


End file.
